Scaredy Cat Boot Camp/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Scaredy Cat Boot Camp. Transcript (Scene opens to the exterior of a building on a dark and stormy night, as lightning flashes. Inside, a corn man is working on his chemistry set, stirring up the contents of a beaker. After stirring the contents of the beaker, the corn man starts to drink the concoction. After drinking the concoction, the corn man suddenly starts to have convulsions before falling over. Camera pans down to reveal a cherry cat in the corn man's place.) Cherry Cat: (meowing) (Cut to Mr. Lunt holding a flashlight and concluding his story.) Mr. Lunt: And he meowed like a cat for the rest of his life! Larry: (scoffs) I thought you said you had a scary story, Mr. Lunt. That's not scary! Bob: Ooh! My turn! My turn! (Bob takes the flashlight from Mr. Lunt.) Bob: He opened the dresser and saw his neatly-folded socks. "But if my socks are here in the dresser, whose socks am I wearing?!" Tina: He looked under the bed, and there was a monster! And then he looked in the closet and, uh, and another monster! Um, uh, and there were like monsters everywhere! And, uh, he was also a monster too! It was actually a monster party, everybody had fun. Larry: "Leave! Leave!" the voice said! So he left! Bob: Was he okay? Larry: I guess so. Mr. Lunt: That's not scary! Bob: Laura Carrot could tell a scarier story! Larry: You're scared! I can tell! You're all scaredy cats! All: (arguing) Tina: I'm so not scared! I'll have no trouble sleeping tonight! Bob: Me too! Larry: Me three! Mr. Lunt: I also! (Cut to Bob in bed looking very scared, while Tina is also in bed while looking very scared, as is Mr. Lunt, and Larry too. Scene switches to the next morning, before Bob, who is still awake from fear, gets up out of bed and comes down the stairs fearfully before going out the door. Larry also enters the room while looking rather tired. Scene switches to Bob entering town fearfully before he starts backing up. Tina peeks out from the bushes rather fearfully before hiding behind a lamppost then also backing up as well. Bob, Larry, Mr. Lunt, and Tina are still backing up, not realizing that they are backing up right towards each other, until bumping into each other from behind.) All: Ah! Ah! (Scene switches to Pa sitting on a bench and reading a book while watching everything, before Mr. Pea and Tiny Pea come up to him.) Pa: Good morning, Mr. Pea. Mr. Pea: Why is everyone so jumpy? Pa: They were up last night telling scary stories. Mr. Pea: Bunch of scaredy cats, huh? I'm not a fan of that! You gotta face your fears, not fear your fears! You're all invited to Mr. Pea's "Don't Be a Scaredy Cat" Boot Camp! Tiny Pea: Yeah, dad! Mr. Pea: At this camp, I whip you teeth-rattlers into courageous shape! Like my son here, he's not afraid of anything! Isn't that right, Tiny? Tiny Pea: Yeah! Well, except for- Mr. Pea: See? By the time I'm done, there won't be a scaredy cat among you. Mr. Lunt: I'm a lot of different things, but I'm definitely not a scaredy cat! Bob: I'm not afraid of attending a scaredy cat boot camp! Larry: Me neither! Tina: Nor me! Mr. Pea: Great! Then meet me at the koi pond before sundown! (Mr. Pea and Tiny Pea leave after that.) Larry: I can't wait to lose my fear. (Scene switches to Jimmy and Jerry's house, before cutting to inside, where Jerry has gotten a bathtub full of water ready.) Jerry: Danny's bathtime. (Danny becomes afraid when Jerry says this as he tries to run away, but Jerry grabs him and tries to put him in the tub, but Danny fearfully jumps away and hightails it into the space between the counter and the refrigerator. Jerry approaches the space after that.) Jerry: Where's Danny? (Jerry looks around, unaware that Danny is perched on top of his head.) Jerry: Danny? (Scene switches to outside the house, where Bob, Larry, Mr. Lunt, and Tina are getting their tents set up. Mr. Pea and Tiny Pea first approach Bob.) Mr. Pea: Bob, what are you afraid of? Bob: Being in tight, small spaces. Mr. Pea: Claustrophobia. Tiny Pea: A common fear! (Mr. Pea jumps onto Bob's head.) Mr. Pea: You can't run from your fear, you gotta face it! Live in it until you're not afraid anymore! (Tiny Pea pushes Bob's regular tent away before bringing out a smaller tent that is the same size as Bob is.) Mr. Pea: This is your new tent! (Bob uneasily looks inside the smaller tent.) Bob: Should have said I was afraid of clowns. Tiny Pea: Another common fear! (Bob squeezes himself until getting inside the smaller tent.) Mr. Pea: How do you feel, Bob? Bob: Uncomfortable. Mr. Pea: He's not scared! Progress! (Mr. Pea and Tiny Pea next approach Tina.) Mr. Pea: Tina, what are you afraid of? Tina: I startle easily. I'll jump at any kind of loud- Mr. Pea: (loudly) Really?! (Tina is so startled that she jumps up into the air in fright before landing on top of her tent. Tina angrily picks up Mr. Pea after that.) Tina: Never do that again. Mr. Pea: Anger instead of fear. Progress. (Scene switches to Mr. Pea and Tiny Pea talking with Larry.) Mr. Pea: Larry, you're afraid of the dark. Larry: I am? (Mr. Pea pulls out a sleep mask and puts it over Larry's eyes.) Larry: Dark! Mr. Pea: Yes! And in the dark you will remain until you're not afraid anymore! Larry: But I'm not afraid of the dark. (Larry goes to leave, but trips over a pebble, sending him tumbling down the rock while yelling until running into another rock at the bottom.) Larry: Now I'm afraid of the dark! Mr. Pea: You afraid of crocodiles? Mr. Lunt: Nope. Tiny Pea: Heights? Mr. Lunt: Nuh-uh. Mr. Pea: Mom's cooking? Mr. Lunt: I really am afraid of nothing. (Mr. Pea comes up with an idea.) Mr. Pea: Mr. Lunt, let's go do some hard work without goofing off! Mr. Lunt: Huh? Ah! (Mr. Lunt quickly runs off in fright after that. Scene switches to later in the evening, before everyone starts to go to bed as they enter their tents.) Bob: Good night, all! Try not to be afraid of anything! (Larry, because of the sleep mask still covering his face, approaches a tree instead of his tent and starts pulling on something.) Larry: Uh, the zipper's stuck on my tent! (Larry is shown to actually be pulling on a weed in front of the tree, before losing his grip, which causes him to fall over. Mr. Pea and Tiny Pea peek out from the bush after that.) Mr. Pea: Watch this, Tiny Pea! (Mr. Pea picks up a stick and snaps it in half loudly. The loud snap sound causes Tina to quickly stick her head out of her tent fearfully.) Tina: What was that?! Mr. Pea: (chuckles) They're still scaredy cats! Unlike you, son. Tina: (chuckling nervously) It must have been nothing. Nothing at all. (Tina goes back inside her tent again. Tiny Pea comes out of the bush.) Tiny Pea: About that, dad. I've been needing to tell you something. Mr. Pea: No time for jibber-jabber, son! We gotta think of something to scare that fear right out of them! (Scene switches to nightfall.) Bob: Do you guys feel any less scared? Tina: No! I'm scared of everything now! Mr. Lunt: I'm scared as ever of h-h-hard work without goofing off! Bob: Mr. Pea is only making things worse. (The sound of roaring is suddenly heard after that, which alerts everyone and causes them to come out of their tents, before something zooms past them. What looks like a bear is shown, while the roaring sounds still continue. Mr. Lunt and Tina fearfully hold on to each other, while Bob backs away fearfully, as the bear comes closer to them. Larry darts upwards after that.) Larry: What's that sound? Laura Carrot? (Mr. Pea and Tiny Pea jump out from behind the bear prop they were using, while Tiny Pea is standing on top of Mr. Pea's head.) Tiny Pea: Did we scare the fear out of them, dad? Mr. Pea: You should all now be cured! Bob, Mr. Lunt, Tina: Mr. Pea?! Larry: Madame Blueberry? (Scene switches to back at Jimmy and Jerry's house. Jimmy enters the room.) Jimmy: Jerry, what are you doing? Danny: (whimpering) Jerry: Give Danny bath. Jimmy: But he's afraid! You can't just throw him in when he's afraid of the water! Jerry: But... give Danny bath. Jimmy: How would you like it if you were afraid of taking a bath and I just threw you into the tub? Jerry: Wouldn't like it. Jimmy: Luke 6:31 says to do to others as you would have them do to you. Jerry: Sorry, Danny. Jimmy: How do we help Danny in a way that you would want to be helped? Jerry: Cookies! Jimmy: Yes, I want cookies too, but what about helping Danny? (Jerry becomes upset after hearing that. Scene switches to back outside where everyone is asleep once again, while Mr. Pea and Tiny Pea watch.) Mr. Pea: They're almost cured of their scaredy-cat-ness, Tiny Pea. Tiny Pea: Actually, dad, I've been wanting to tell you, there's something- (Tina suddenly comes up to Mr. Pea and Tiny Pea in a panic.) Tina: Mr. Pea! Mr. Pea! Mr. Pea: What is it this time?! Tina: I'm scared. There's this monster! Can you stand guard or something? Mr. Pea: Tina, that was us! Tina: But what if, what if his friend shows up? Mr. Pea: No, Tina! You don't have to- Bob: Mr. Pea! Can we set up campfires all around as night lights? Mr. Lunt: Can I sleep here? I'm not scared, I'm just confidence-challenged! Larry: I can't see my hands! I can't see my- Wah! (Larry trips over a rock and falls on top of Mr. Pea, before Mr. Pea comes out from under him.) Bob, Mr. Lunt, Tina: (talking all at once) Mr. Pea: Enough! How are you all still scared? Bob: I don't know, but we are. Maybe your methods aren't working. Mr. Pea: That's ridiculous! You shouldn't be scared at all at this point! Why can't you be more like Tiny? He's just a kid and he ain't scared of anything! Isn't that right, Tiny? Tiny Pea: I've been trying to tell you, dad. I wish I was like you, afraid of nothing. Mr. Pea: What are you afraid of? Tiny Pea: Buffaloranges. Mr. Pea: Buffaloranges? Those things are harmless. What do I always say about being afraid, son? Tiny Pea: The only thing we have to fear is nothing, 'cause fear is for scaredy cats! (The sound of bellowing is heard after that, before a Buffalorange comes running out.) Tiny Pea: (screaming) (Tiny Pea quickly hides behind Mr. Pea.) Mr. Pea: Buffaloranges are just like a big, giant kitty. (The Buffalorange eats a flower.) Mr. Pea: Nothing to fear, son. Here, let me show you. (Mr. Pea and Tiny Pea start to approach the Buffalorange, before it looks at them. Mr. Pea gives silent encouragement to Tiny Pea who comes up to the Buffalorange and smiles at it.) Mr. Pea: See? As harmless as a- Tiny Pea: Giant kitty! (Tiny Pea jumps onto the Buffalorange's back, but the Buffalorange rears up before it starts running, with Tiny Pea still on its back.) Tiny Pea: (screaming) Help! (The Buffalorange runs towards Bob, Mr. Lunt, and Tina, but they get out of the way, just as the Buffalorange runs towards the camp, knocking the tents and Larry into the air. Mr. Pea jumps in in front of the Buffalorange, appearing to confront it, but jumps out of the way while the Buffalorange still keeps running.) Mr. Pea: (afraid) Tiny! (The Buffalorange still keeps on running with Tiny Pea on its back.) Mr. Pea: What do I do? Bob: We're here for you, Mr. Pea! (Bob, Larry, Mr. Lunt, and Tina approach Mr. Pea.) Tina: Yeah, we can help! Mr. Pea: But, I-I don't know what to do! I'm scared! Mr. Lunt: Well, we're here with you. We're gonna do this together! (Bob looks around before running towards a large tree as he climbs it.) Bob: Everyone! Follow me! (Larry, Mr. Lunt, Tina, and Mr. Pea do as Bob tells them to. The Buffalorange still runs, before it starts running towards the tree that Bob, Mr. Lunt, Tina, and Mr. Pea are in.) Tiny Pea: Dad! Bob: Now! (Bob lowers Mr. Lunt, who lowers Tina, who lowers Mr. Pea, before swinging forward as Mr. Pea catches Tiny Pea.) Mr. Pea: I got you! (The Buffalorange runs off after that, before Mr. Pea faces Tiny Pea.) Mr. Pea: I found out that I am scared of something, losing you. (Mr. Pea and Tiny Pea then hug each other, before a cracking sound is suddenly heard as Bob loses his grip on the tree branch, causing them all to fall to the ground again.) Tiny Pea: (grunting) I never thought I'd be so happy to see the ground! (Scene switches to back at Jimmy and Jerry's house once again, where Jimmy is carrying a pool inflatable and throws it into the bathtub full of water. Jerry is holding two cookies and eats one and is about to eat the other one when Jimmy comes up to him. Jerry then places the cookie on the edge of the pool inflatable. Danny smells the cookie as he becomes excited before approaching the tub as he jumps into the pool inflatable and eats the cookie.) Jimmy: That's how you do to others as you'd have them do to you, Jerry. Jerry: Luke 6:31. (Danny jumps up and down happily in the pool inflatable in the tub. Scene switches to back outside.) Mr. Pea: You know, there's a right way to teach others how to not be a scaredy cat, and I chose the wrong way. I owe all of you an apology. (Bob comes up to Mr. Pea as music starts playing.) Bob: (singing) When someone's scared, Be prepared to show them that you care And let the love of God Take their fears away Here's what you do if they're not cool With hearing someone yell Boo! Tina: (screeches) Bob: (singing) Tell 'em God loves 'em It'll be okay Perfect love is the answer To their fright God is with them When things go bump in the night If they're scared, Be prepared to show them that you care And let the love of God Take their fears away All: (singing) La-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la Bob: (singing) Let the love of God Make it all okay Where is God when we're scared? Well, he's watching over you and me Let the love of God Take your fears away (The song ends as the screen goes dark, ending the episode.)Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales in the House transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts